I Wanna Be Famous, Be Careful What You Wish For
by JET34
Summary: The 22 campers return home after eight weeks and it turns out that they have a lot of fans. Not only that, they are going on shows and doing photoshoots! But what happens when one party changes their lives? BxG, DxC, OxI, TxG, LxH, TxL. Please enjoy! R
1. Time to Say ByeBye Almost!

* * *

I was amazed at the growing popularity of Total Drama Island, both on Youtube and Fanfiction, so I wanted to join in on the action. Please do enjoy! I thought this story over thoroughly and think it will give you, the reader, a good story. I promise to update as soon as I can!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Long Trip Home

After eight long weeks filled with intense competitions (sort of), disgusting camp food, and tons and tons of drama, both romantically and strategically, the 22 campers were about to be taken back home on the 22 boats they came on.

Suddenly, twelve boats came towards the dock at Camp Wawanakawa, with Chris inside one of them.

Chris: Well campers, you have managed to endure eight weeks of challenges and have exposed yourself to the viewing world. Alas, all good things must come to an end so it is time to leave on our twelve-hour boat ride.

Everyone: Yeah!!

Chris: Oh yeah! One more thing! Because we over-used our budget on… Let's see… (pulls out list) more disgusting food, extra explosives, lots of paintballs and guns, and a movie, we could not afford for everyone to have there own boat back home so two people will have to share a canoe. Everyone partner up!

Soon, everybody was trying to find who they wanted to be with on the ride home. Although part of her did not want to, Courtney did have a side that did want to go with Duncan and they were partners. Katie and Sadie continued to cling onto each other while Tyler stood still and waited for Lindsay to come to him. But before that Lindsay went up to everyone individually and asked "Are you Tyler" or "Taylor?" Eventually she got around to him. After the six of them exchanged hugs, e-mails, and phone numbers to their TDI buddies, they were off on their own boats back to civilization.

Still holding hands the entire time, Bridgette & Geoff, Gwen & Trent, and Izzy & Owen were partners on their boats. They each exchanged their own e-mails, phone numbers, and hugs to there buddies and were off, each couple sharing a passionate kiss in the distance

Despite the fighting and bickering in the beginning of the series, Harold and LeShawna had feelings for one another and were partners on their own boat. Beth had feelings for Cody during the TDI experience and wanted to be his partner. Gwen had already left so Cody decided to accept the offer. During the stay at Plaza Des Losers (PDL), Justin and Noah became friends and decided to share a boat together. There were four people left and DJ did not have a real connection during TDI. However, he remembered that during his stay at PDL, he would sometimes talk to Ezekial so he decided to buddy up with him. That just left Eva and Heather so they were forced to buddy up! Heather whined, "Uh, no! Get me another partner!

Chris: I can't do that. Everyone else is already partnered up!

Heather: Then let me on your boat!

Chris: No can do! Look at the sign on the boat. It says, "TV HOST ONLY".

Heather: That's BS!

Chris: Maybe, but I still get luxury. See ya!

With that, Chris left and the five remaining boats carried the final ten contestants off the island.

_Katie & Sadie's boat_

Katie: I can not wait to get home!

Sadie: Me either! Soon, it will be nothing but mall time and fun time.

Katie: You said it!

_Lindsay & Tyler's boat_

Lindsay: So Tyler, what are you going to do when you get home?

Tyler: Oh, just go enjoy my sports and get closer to becoming the best athlete ever. What about you?

Lindsay: I don't know. I mean, I have a lot of friends at home but they may have seen me on the show and realized I'm not the all-around good person I thought I was.

Tyler: I know one person who thinks you're an all-around person.

Lindsay: Really?

Tyler: Uh-huh! (Leans in for a kiss)

Lindsay: Who?

Tyler: (Falls flat on the deck, then gets up) I meant me, I'm giving you a compliment.

Lindsay: Oh…, thanks.

Then Lindsay looks into the sky while Tyler sighs and buries his face into his hands.

_Courtney & Duncan's boat_

Duncan: So, Princess, wanna make out?

Courtney: Don't get any ideas wise guy!

Duncan: Hey, I'm just saying I'm not the one who pulled into a kiss on numerous occasions or decided to care enough for a guy to bring him food into a closet.

Courtney: Whatever.

Duncan: Look, no one is around here. We're all alone and this may be the last time we see each other, so, if you wanna kiss me, go ahead.

Suddenly, Courtney pulls on Duncan's torso and into a very passionate kiss. After wards, Duncan said, "Now was that so-" but he was interrupted by Courtney doing it all over again. Duncan was in for a great night.

* * *

Enjoy Chapter Two with more stories! Please R&R


	2. More Stories

Here you viewers go with more stories! :)

* * *

Chapter 2: More Stories

_Bridgette & _Geoff's_ boat_

Geoff: So Bridge, what do you plan to do when you get home?

Bridgette: I am planning on spending some serious quality time with my family and catching some waves. Oh, that reminds me. This is a flyer for an upcoming surfing match. I would love for you to come!

Geoff: I'll be there! Heck, I wouldn't miss it for the world.

With that, Bridgette and Geoff looked into each other's eyes and shared another kiss.

_Gwen & Trent's boat_

Trent: So Gwen, where do you want us to have our first date?

Gwen: I don't really know. I have not put much thought into that.

Trent: Well, I picture a great meal between the two of us, then I would serenade you with a couple of my songs, and finally, we watch the sunset together.

Gwen: Wow that sounds really romantic.

Trent: And the best part is, we can do it here on this boat, with its great buffet and long ride home.

_Izzy & Owen's boat_

Owen: Izzy, what are you going to do back home.

Izzy: Oh, just see my parents and then hide my identity from the RCMP by staying at home the whole time. What are you going to do with the 100 g's you won?

Owen: Well I am going to spend a lot of it on the yacht party and then probably buy more and more food.

Izzy: Oh super cool.

After that, there was a moment of awkward silence until Izzy said, "You wanna make out" to which Owen replied happily, "YES!"

_Harold & LeShawna's boat_

Harold was writing another poem for LeShawna in his journal while LeShawna was heading towards the buffet.

_Beth & Cody's boat_

Beth: So Cody, how did you get out of that wheelchair after you fell in the water.

Cody: You mean when I was eliminated and you kissed me? (To which Beth blushed and nodded) Well, I was free from the wheelchair when it started to sink and then my bandages and wrapping just started to dissolve into the water. Soon, I was able to break free of the bandages. Then the boat came about five minutes later and the captain used a net to get me out of the water because I still could not move.

Beth: Oh, so when did you get better?

Cody: About two weeks later, my body just healed on its own. All I had to do was lie on a chair and before I knew it, I was cured.

_Noah & Justin's boat_

Justin was not in the mood for talking so he was practicing his posing for an upcoming photo shoot he was about to have. Meanwhile, Noah was reading his twentieth book out of the twenty-four he brought to camp. He thought he did not have to do any challenges so he brought a book for every occasion. Unfortunately for him, he only got to read one.

_DJ & Ezekiel's boat_

DJ brought out bunny and showed it to Ezekial.

Ezekial: Wow, it is cool to get to feel a live, wild rabbit. Usually all the rabbits I get to have are the ones I hunt and kill.

DJ: Dude, that's sick! How could you!

Ezekial: Hey, I don't care. In fact I have about ten of these heads mounted in my house.

DJ just backed away from him and did not speak to him for the rest of the trip.

_Heather & Eva's boat_

-Utter silence-… for the entire trip.

* * *

The fun is only beginning! How popular have the people become? What happens next? Find out soon! FYI, this is the last time you see these people in a major role, Eva, DJ, Ezekial, Katie, Sadie, Justin, Noah, Beth, Cody. :( Sorry, but it is hard to write about 22 people. Do not worry! they will be in the story just not mentioned as often as others.


	3. The Show's Success

Don't worry! Chapter 3 is up. Followed almost immediately by Chapter 4! Please do enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Show's Success

After all the boats had dropped each of the twenty-two campers off at their destination, they were taken home via bus. After the bus ride, they reunited with there friends and family and went off to sleep. To all the campers, it was the best night sleep they had had all summer.

However, tomorrow would prove to be a life-changing day for most…

_Tyler's Point of View (POV)_

At about 8:00 a.m., I woke up and turned on the television set. After flipping through some channels, I came across OEC (Ontario Entertainment Channel) and saw the headline, "Contestants Have Returned!" Then, one lady told the story of total drama island as so:

_Drama. Romance. Alliances. Marshmallows. All this and more took place on the island of Muscocka, Ontario at Camp Wawanakwa on the hit show, Total Drama Island. Host Chris Maclean and Head Chef/Co-Host Hatchet took twenty-two campers on one island to see how far they would go for a cash prize of 100,000. They were split into two team of eleven, one team named the Killer Bass and the other team named the Screaming Gophers. Critics thought of the show before it aired as a cheap show, feeling it would not bring people together. But soon they would realize that this was the dawn of a new era in television. _

_The show started off as a slow hit, garnering only 500,000 viewers, more than 75 under 18. However, as the show got more and more extreme and interesting with challenges consisting of eating incredibly undesirable food, skydiving onto sofas, even tobogganing down a mountain blindfolded, viewer popularity grew and grew. _

_The major turning point that made the show a smash hit took place in the episode "Basic Straining". Not only was there a scene of kissing between a juvenile delinquent, Duncan, and a CIT, Courtney, but one camper, Harold, was able to change the votes so that he was safe and Courtney was eliminated. That ultimately broke all the stereotypes of a reality show and soon millions and millions of people watched to see what unbelievable event would happen next. _

_More amazing events came as one camper, Heather, managed to get to the final three on the show despite all the campers hating her and attempting to get her off. She soon became a running gag in many promos of the show and a constant annoyance to viewers everywhere. _

_As the show progressed, viewers became attached to the physical comedy between campers and the wicked schemes that Maclean and Hatchet would come up with. Another popular part was the romances on the show. Viewers would eat up the romantic/comedic moments between couples like Geoff and Bridgette as well as Tyler and Lindsay. So much so that fans have made over 20,000 videos on YouTube. _

_In the end, it came down to two contestants, Gwen, a gothic girl from Alberta, and Owen, a portly, funny boy from Toronto. Over 8 million people watched as Owen run a little faster to pass Gwen at the finish line to take home 100,000. Because of the success, the directors have purchased another season of the smash hit. Details about season two are currently unknown at this time. From Ontario, This is Suzy Leach, for OEC._

* * *

Enjoy Chapter Four too! It will be the reaction to the report and the overwhelmingness of the story!


	4. The Camper's Lives Finding Out

For your enjoyment,here is chapter four! BTW, I think you would really get a kick out of reading harold's story I had just thought of it on the spot and thought, 'oh thi is brilliant.'

* * *

Chapter 4: The Campers Lives- Finding Out

_8:30 a.m._

_Geoff's POV_

I had just woken up and checking my tons of e-mails that I had received after being gone for weeks. When I log on, the first letter I see at the top was a letter from Tyler, cool guy but real wuss when we needed him in challenges. He sent me an e-mail that read:

_Hey Geoff, it's Tyler. Listen I just watched TV and found that we are more popular and famous than we could ever hope to be. On YouTube, there are over 20,000 videos about us and over 8 million people reportedly watched the show. We are going to be huge! Anyway, I thought I would tell you. Now to send e-mails to the rest of the gang._

_ -Tyler_

Okay, two things ran through my mind. One, why didn't Tyler just send the one letter and put everyone's e-mail address on it? And two, HOLY COW! I'm on top of the world. After he sent me the e-mail I googled "Total Drama Island" and over 75,000 items came up. Then I typed "Geoff" next to 'Total Drama Island" and there were over 5,000 items on me. It turns out that me and Bridgette have been the subject of multiple YouTube videos, website shrines, and works of Fanfiction. It is awesome!

_Gwen's POV_

It was unbelievable! I get an e-mail from Tyler (which is shocking since I hardly knew the guy) and find out that I am a huge celebrity. So much so that in many articles online and in the news media, Trent and I are labeled as an on/off couple and people are interested if we are dating or have broken up. It's literally living like a celebrity.

_Owen's POV_

Woo Hoo! I'm a god to thousands of people. I was looking on YouTube after Tyler sent me an e-mail (seriously, Tyler? I barely know the guy. All I remember is nailing him with a dodgeball) and found out that people have made lots of videos about my funny stuff. One video has me dancing and sleepwalking naked with the song "Soulja Boy" playing in the background. Another has me farting all the time in a musical way. And multiple videos have me and Izzy as the subject while a love song like "Kiss the Girl" or "(You Drive Me) Crazy" is playing in the background. They are all clever, cool, and some are just hilarious.

_Trent's POV_

Wow! It's amazing being both a celebrity and somewhat famous as a singer. The song that I wrote about Gwen in the talent show episode has been featured in over 100 YouTube videos and is available for download off of ITunes. So far it has sold over 150,000 copies. Who knew? With this kind of fame and popularity, if I were to release an album, I could be a bigger star. It's amazing how one show or one song can make you a star.

_Duncan's POV_

It is really bittersweet here at Juvy. It's awesome because I am a huge celebrity, OUT IN THE REAL WORLD! In here, I am mocked at a lot for acting like a good guy on the show and being sweet and innocent when in real life, I am usually a bad guy. Still, when I have my hour of free time, I go online and am able to see that I am the most popular guy from the show, the subject of thousands of fan's videos and stories, and that lots and lots of girls want to be my girlfriend, with shrines and posters of me in their rooms. In the end, it was all worth it.

_Lindsay's POV_

When Tyler sent me the e-mail, I did not really understand what he was saying because I do not go on the internet much. But then, my sister Paula showed me all the cool things that I had been apart of and realized that I am a hugely popular person! YAY!

_Bridgette's POV_

I was chatting online with Courtney at the time when I heard the news about how famous we had gotten:

Me: Courtney, did you hear how famous we had become?

Courtney: I know! It is so awesome that I don't even care I lost the 100 grand.

Me: Yeah! I look online and see that you and Duncan have been the subject of lots of videos and stories.

Courtney: So have you and Geoff! The stories are always hilarious, sweet, and thrilling. The writers are so clever!

(By the way, that is a shout-out from me too! The stories that you guys make are great! Keep up the good work and thanks for the cool works!)

Me: I have seen so many YouTube videos and I really don't have a bad thing to say about them. They are all either funny or sweet!

_Heather's POV_

I am going to kill Chris Maclean!! That man and his show made me one of the most hated and laughed-at people in the world. In fact, I checked my DVR and saw a talk show with me as its punch line: 'So, did you hear this? Some of the Iraq forces formed an alliance with the States' Troops to help go find and kill Osama Bin Laden. Yeah. However, it was broken up when Heather from Total Drama Island blew up the Iraqis, saying that she wanted her alliance to be the only alliance in the world' It is awful! Now everyone in America and Canada either hates me or is laughing at me. Argh!

_Izzy's POV_

OMG! I am like one of the most popular girls in the world! My make-out line I told Owen has become a catch-phrase for couples everywhere and people all over Canada, people have been using my flame bomb to make campfires and bonfires. In fact, I just heard that Canada has had its fifteenth wildfire in a month. WOW! it sure is fun being famous

_Harold's POV_

All over North America, I have been both a punch line and celebrity. In fact there is one amazing video on YouTube that is similar to when I switched the votes so Courtney was eliminated. It shows me in the stall, preparing to change the votes. Only this time, when I pull out the votes, the votes show in red ink the name 'Al Gore' and I am switching them with votes that show in blue ink the name 'George Bush'. It has so far reached over 200,000 hits. So, in summation, I guess it was worth it being on Total Drama Island.

_LeShawna's POV_

Being famous has been awesome! On YouTube, I have been featured in many rap music videos from artists like Chris Brown, 50 Cent, and Kanye West. Also, my kiss with Harold has not only made me the subject of a celebrity couple. It has also been named the #5 most shocking television moment of 2008. I am living the good life and it feels good.

* * *

Sure, it feels good now! But soon, the former contestants will realize that being famous can have a dark side too. What happens when Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, and Heather go on talk shows? And when all the girls are going to do a photo shoot for a magazine, what could happen? Find out soon!


	5. One Week Later

Here's chapter 5. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 5: One Week Later**

The campers had returned from Camp Wawanakawa on August 1st. Today's date is August 8th. So far the campers have been living nothing but the good life. On August 3rd, Bridgette and Geoff both appeared on one of Canada's radio shows and had this to say:

_Geoff's POV_

It was so awesome! After the announcement came, I went on the web and noticed an article saying that they wanted me and Bridge to appear on their radio show. I could not ask for a greater offer except to appear on a television show. So, my parents drove me to the radio station (you see, before I went on TDI, I got grounded for bringing down the chimney of my house during an awesome party and my parents took away my keys, liscense, and 600 to repair the chimney) and as soon as I saw Bridgette, I ran up and gave her a great big bear hug. After that, we were escorted to the room of microphones and other electronical features. We put on headphones and the main guy, John, and the main girl, Mandy, fired the questions at us…

John: Hello out there! This is 108.3 the Buzz! We are chatting today with two of the stars from the hit show, Total Drama Island, Bridgette and Geoff. So Bridgette, Geoff, welcome to the show.

Me: Thanks, man. It's an honor to mee t you guys.

Mandy: I just have to say, I think you guys were the cutest couple on the show and also one of the more funnier ones.

Bridgette: Yeah, we really hit it off on the island.

John: Bridgette, I have to ask. I'm going to play a quote from one of the earlier episodes when Geoff was hitting on you and you tell me how you felt when you heard that statement. Listen… _'"Wow, you pitch a tent like a guy. –Silence- (In Confession Cam) Wow, you pitch a tent like a guy?! (smacks face) (Outside Confession Cam) I mean, your not all girly about getting dirty and stuff." …'_ Okay, that was hilarious! I could not stop laughing for a while after that. What was your reaction?

Bridgette: Well, it was rather odd and I just let it go. I really did not know how much he cared about me or liked me until he sent me that heart case.

Mandy: I have to ask. Were you able to fix that case?

Bridgette: Actually, yeah. It's in my room right now and is a constant reminder of someone special I met on that island.

John: Aww, how sweet. Now, when you were eliminated Bridgette, everyone watching was probably either stunned or mad because the guys talked into voting you out. Geoff, you said you didn't vote for her but it seems hard to believe. Is that true?

Me: Of course it's true! I couldn't vote her off.

Mandy: Then who did you vote for?

Me: I actually voted for Heather because she was being a bad person throughout the whole time. However, maybe because she was immune my vote did not count so they had to change it without me knowing.

John: Wow! Interesting, so after Bridgette left, you managed to hang around for a few more eliminations. I thought you could actually win. I really had no idea you would only reach the final 6. Why were you voted off?

Me: I think because I was nice and neutral the whole time. I was a friendly person to everyone, very likeable, and I guess that the people thought I could be hard to beat at the final 2 so I guess it was the perfect time for them to vote me off.

Mandy: So how did it feel seeing Bridgette again at that country club?

Me: Aww, dude. One of the most shocking things ever! I thought I was just going home, but then I see this awesome resort and my girl. It really felt like I was in heaven.

Mandy: Wow, that sounds so sweet! So, I think the big question on people's minds is are you guys still dating?

Bridgette: Oh yeah! We still keep in touch and are happy to be here today.

_End (Back to my POV)_

On a talk show, Heather was a guest, talking about how she was one of the most hated people in the world and how she was a punch line in popular culture:

_Heather's POV_

Mike (talk show host): Welcome Heather!

Me: Hello, Mike. It's so good to be here.

Mike: I have to ask. You really did not care at all on the island did you?

Me: That's right! All I was there for was to become a celebrity and win 100,000.

Mike: Really? Because back home watching, we see you in a lot of funny ads because of your wicked ways.

Me: I know! It is so awful!

Mike: Do you regret being too bad?

Me: No, I was just playing the game. I just was stupid enough to be tricked into doing a show like that with some of the most weird and uncool people ever.

Mike: It's funny that you mention that because right now, via satellite, we are about to have an exclusive interview with Duncan currently in his cell after making an attempt to escape. That's coming up!

-_Break (Back to my POV)_

Yes! It's true. The talk show actually got the opportunity to talk with Duncan, who had just happened to… well, I will let him tell the epic story (heres to you dddynamite)

_Duncan's POV_

Mike: Duncan, can you hear me?

Me: Yeah, I'm here.

Mike: So, let me get this straight. You had just escaped from juvy yet again but was captured about three hours ago and are now in your cell?

Me: That's right!

Mike: OK, so why did you escape?

Me: Well, I was getting sick of juvy and having to knock the lights out of inmates because of how I acted on the show. Also, I wanted to see Courtney again…

_Flashback_

I had just hopped the fence of the giant walls at juvy when the sounds blared from the place. I cussed as I escaped and then realized a jeep nearby. Because I come from a family of thugs and criminals, I definitly know how to hot-wire a car. So I hopped into the jeep, and after a few minutes of struggling, I was able to escape with the cops on my tail.

Courtnety had given me her address and e-mail address when we left so I kept I touch via e-mail. It just was not enough so I had to try to see her. I had made it to her house, but ten seconds later, the cops arrived. I yelled her name from outside "COURTNEY" and about five seconds later, the window sprung open and there stood a beautiful women, wearing a pink and blue stripped bath robe.

Me: Courtney, it's me Duncan.

Courtney: D- Duncan!

Duncan: Yes, I'm here for you baby and these cops won't tear us apart.

With that, she leapt from the window to give me a hug but the cops had pushed her away. Bunch of dicks!

Cop: Sorry, ma'am. We're here to take this criminal away.

Courtney: Wait! Can't I just say good-bye! He's my b—bboy-… boyfriend and he just wanted to see me.

Cop: Fine! Five minutes.

Courtney: (to Duncan) Why did you come to see me?

Duncan: You know I couldn't stay away. There's only so much I can do via e-mail.

Courtney: Wow Duncan! That's so sweet!

And with that we embraced into another great kiss. Only this time, I was prepared for that magical moment. Unfortunately, the douchebag cops forced us away.

Cop: Alright, enough. Come on criminal.

Before the cops took me away, I was able to throw Courtney something.

Duncan: Courtney, catch!

_Courtney caught another skull that he crafted._

Courtney: (less ethusiastic) Wow… Duncan. Another skull!

As I was driven away, I yelled "OPEN THE FOREHEAD!" Then, in the distance, I think I saw a tear fall from her eyes as it showed a picture of the two of us.

And… here I am, talking to you and that bald bitch!

Heather: HEY!

Mike: Wow Duncan, that was romantic of you!

Me: Shut Up! I'm still a huge criminal!

Mike: Yeah, but a criminal in love.

Me:ERRR!!

_(MY POV)_

To finish out the week, on August 7th, all the girls received an invitation that read:

"Hey, (Beth, Bridgette, Courtney, Eva, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Katie, LeShawna, Lindsay, Sadie), We here at Canadian Hotties magazine would like to put you gals in our August issue after the end of your adventure on Total Drama Island. We strongly urge you to attend. Please come to the Flaws Studio in Vancouver for your shoot in about a week. Enjoy!"

* * *

So the girls finally get there chance to tell there story and model in a magazine. But remember, magazines are available to anybody. While some are fascinated by there story and good looks, others have different plans. Find out soon about their adventure and the party.

FYI, school just started for me. And it could be hard to continue this story these days because chapters are long to make and take awhile. All I'm saying is expect longer waits for updates. Don't worry! I will surely deliver you two chapters in a week. How's that for a deal? Please R&R!


	6. The PhotoShoot and Invitation

Guys! I apologize to you had to wait so long. Here you are. It is not the best but it will do. After you read this, most of you will probably say what i have said throughout the chapter' "IT'S SO MUCH BETTER IN ILLUSTRATIONS!!"

Anyway, please do enjoy!

**Chapter 6: The Photo-Shoot and Invitation!**

When we last left our twenty-two contestants, all of the females had received an invitation to partake in a photo-shoot for Canadian Hotties magazine for their August issue. About a week later, all 11 girls accepted the offer and made their way to Flaws Studio, where they met up again!

LeShawna: What's up, my sista's?

Gwen: Hey LeShawna, how have you been?

LeShawna: Good, nothing huge except I can never get a good night sleep anymore because there are always fans outside my house to see me.

Izzy: You, too! Wow! Isn't it cool though? People come from far and wide just to get an autograph or take a picture with you! It's awesome!

LeShawna: Yeah, I guess! So Bridgette, Courtney, how have you been?

Courtney: To tell the truth, it has been really, really cool to be a celebrity. I mean, I was voted to be on top of student council and I have more friends now.

Bridgette: It has been really cool! At my surf competition a few days ago, Geoff and lots and lots of people came to cheer me on to victory.

Courtney: Speaking of Geoff how has your relationship with him gone?

Bridgette: It's great! We spent the last two days together and have really hit it off. What about you and Duncan?

Courtney: Amazing! A few nights ago, he escaped from juvy just to see me. It was so sweet and suspenseful!

Lindsay: Aww, that's so sweet. Tyler and I have only seen each other once since the end of the show, but he is still a great guy.

Beth and Eva: _-Standing there in silence-_

Katie and Sadie: _-Standing there, talking about there own personal lives-_

LeShawna: Oh, who invited Princess Bitch! (pointing to Heather)

Heather: Oh just stop it, will you? I am not at all excited to see any of you here either. So let's just do the photo-shoot and get out of here so I can move on with my life.

After that little reunion, the girls were escorted to three separate rooms for make up and outfits. Then, they were separated apart to ten different rooms that had a theme to who they are.

Beth's room had a theme of a classroom and she was a sexy school teacher.

Bridgette's room was a blue room with a background like the ocean and she was wearing a baby-blue bikini and had a surfboard with her.

Courtney's room was more of a political background and she was dressed as a sexy politician.

Eva's room was a gym you would find at a typically YMCA and she was dressed as a hard core athlete doing multiple exercises.

Gwen's room was like a dark bar/strip club with neon-green and neon-blue lights and she was dressed as a sexy waitress.

Heather's room was a red room with dozens of fake flames and she was dressed as a rather sexy devil.

Izzy's room was a jungle-like area with dozens of fake animals and she was dressed like a sexy huntress, hunting the big bear.

Katie and Sadie were in the same room, which happened to have the décor of a regular bedroom and they were both dressed in just a bra and thong with pillows to pillow-fight with.

Lindsay's room was exactly like an out door pool area and she was dressed in her sexy, green bikini she used in one of the episodes.

LeShawna's room was painted like a back alley and she was dressed like a sexy, hip-hop girl, with a dance floor and stereo to add for fun.

After about three hours, the girls were done with their individual photo-shoot and were then required to dress in some skimpy, black bikinis so they could all take a group photo. They all stood in one line on the set and were required to tease/play with one another.

After a couple dozen photos, the girls went into there dressing rooms to change into there regular clothes. Then they were each escorted into eleven separate rooms (it is a huge building) so they could individually do interviews with a journalist at a computer.

Once there interviews were over with, the girls said there good-byes to one another and then went home. The producers/photographers said that they should have the magazine ready in about five to six days.

_Nine Days Later_

The August issue of Canadian Hotties Magazine hit the stands. According to a couple websites, over 300,000 copies were sold in the first three days and were growing. It is said that people really like the stories and that the girls have never looked more better and sexy.

_Geoff's POV_

Bridgette showed me the magazine and I told her that she looks amazing in it and it was an awesome issue. After another amazing day of bonding, we kissed good-bye and said "See you tomorrow!"

That night, I have the magazine in my room with me and I'm having some wild fantasies when suddenly, one of my brothers, Jett, opens my door.

Jett: Geoff?

Me: (hiding the magazine) What do you want, Jett?

Jett: (Walking toward his bed) I just wanted to give you this letter that came in the mail. (Looking at magazine) Is that the August issue of…

Me: Ok, that's enough! Get out!

Once Jett left the room, I opened the letter and read the following:

_Hello Total Drama Island Contestant,_

_My name is Charles Zander and if you don't know, I am the head chief and founder of Bunnies Inc. and the Bunny Palace. I would like to invite you to a very special party I am hosting for all members of Total Drama Island because of its success and moments of greatness. Formal attire is required and be prepared to dance, eat, and drink like you are in heaven. Please RSVP soon and we will have a bus by your house on September 17, two weeks from tomorrow so you can come to this extravaganza. I hope you can attend._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Charles Zander_

* * *

Mr. Zander seems to be impressed with total drama island. Is he really? Find out soon in Chapter 7: The Party and the Mishap.

Hi Guys! I am really sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I mean with high school being from 7:00 (I do cross country) to 4:00, and also the fact I am about to have an extra activity every weekday from Mon.-Thurs., it has been really hard. Like I said before, expect longer times for updates. You guys are great and I appreciate the good reviews.

One more thing, keep up the great stories. You guys do amazing jobs and keep me entertained each and every day.


	7. The Party and the Mishap

Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. Read my explanation at the end of the chapter and you will understand. Enjoy Chapter Seven!

**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Party and the Mishap**

Hey guys! So last time we left off, all twenty two contestants were sent a special invitation to go to the luxurious Bunny Palace in Quebec for a special party for just them for their fame and times on Total Drama Island. Turns out that all twenty-two contestants decided to accept the invitation and were now on their way to the Bunny Palace. Boys traveled together and girls traveled together.

When they arrived to the Bunny Palace, there were giant gates that opened for the two buses and an incredible three story mansion in front of the contestants.

The doors to the bus opened and the male contestants met up with the female contestants for the first time since the last episode nearly a month ago (except for a few who kept in touch in certain ways like Duncan & Courtney, Geoff & Bridgette).

Owen- Wow! I can not believe we got invited to this huge mansion.

DJ- I know! This is like a dream come true.

Izzy- Wow, this place is enormous.

Beth- Amazing! I never expected to see this in person.

Cody- Hey guys love to chat but I think I see some ladies getting my attention. (Runs up to two women dressed as 'bunnies' and puts their arms around them as he goes inside the mansion.

Trent- Hey, Gwen! How ya been!

Gwen- Fine. What about you, you making a new album.

Trent- Yeah, it is still in the works. I am planning on making ten songs but I only have five so I need to think of more cool things to make my music great.

Gwen- Wow, so you think I could hear a sample of that?

Trent- Sure, I don't have my guitar right now but when we see each other again, I would gladly play some tunes. After all, you have been my main influence for the five songs.

Gwen- Really?! Wow, Trent. That's really cool.

Then they share a passionate kiss.

Tyler- Come on guys, we don't want to let Cody have all the fun. Let's go inside!

Everyone- YEAH!! WOO!

Soon, everyone was inside the Bunny Palace. DJ, Owen, Duncan, Noah, and Justin decided to be escorted like Cody was into the mansion, by two other attractive ladies. This made Courtney and Izzy a little furious…

Courtney: What the heck was that?

Duncan: What? It's a party. It's not like I made out with her. Be lucky for that.

Courtney: Oh just shut up. (Walks away)

Duncan: (thinking) she'll get over it. She ALWAYS does.

Izzy: Wow Owen, what was that?

Owen: Hey! I can have some fun.

Izzy: Yeah, well not in front of me you can't. (Jumps onto Owen's head like a panther would)

Owen: AHHHHHHH!! (Runs around screaming)

Geoff: Ok, break it up, guys. It's a party. All this is a way for us to do things we would never do in the real world so I suggest we kick back and enjoy the festivities. After all, this is the only chance we get to have a rockin' good time like this.

Izzy: (Gets off of Owen) Wow, I never thought of that. You're right, Geoff. (turns to Owen) Owen, I'm sorry about that. You were just having fun.

Owen: Aww, it's cool. Still friends?

Then Izzy grabs Owen behind the table and makes out with him again.

Geoff: Now that's the spirit!!

Suddenly, the doors to one of the second floors of the mansion open to reveal somebody in a goatee and tuxedo. Everybody looks up…

Man: Hello, everyone. Thanks for coming.

Duncan: Hey, are you Mr. Zander?

DJ: Yeah, you look rather young and different from him.

Man: No, I'm not Charles Zander. My name is James Newton, the current assistant to Mr. Zander and he has asked me to tell you that he is currently not feeling well and says he will not be able to attend the party tonight. He is resting in his bed now.

Everyone: Aww, man!

Owen: Can't we at least go visit him?

James: No, he has the flu and advised me to say for anyone to not come see him so that they will not become infected because he is highly contagious.

LeShawna: Man, that's a bummer.

James: Don't worry. He gave me this video to show you guys how much he wanted to be here.

(Puts video in VCR and presses play so everyone can see)

_Charles: Hello everyone. I hope you all have a good time. I can not make it to the party because I am being h… am under the weather. So I will just stay in my room hel… healing. Hope to see you another time._

James: So, on that note, let's PAR-TAY!!

Soon, balloons and confetti dropped from the ceiling and the party was underway. Throughout the night, there were techno songs, rock n roll music, slow dances, and lots and lots of festivities and games. At one point, all the boys were in the buffet and James asked a question to each girl…

James: Would you (TDI Girl) like to become a Bunny and live here in the Bunny Palace? You'll get lots of photo-shoots, popularity, and your very own room. All you have to do is sign this contract.

All the girls declined the offer and James went on his way… for now.

A few minutes later, Bunnies came through the doors of the Palace, holding up beverages on trays and passed one out to each contestant.

James: Attention contestants, we here at the Bunny Palace have concocted a new beverage called BUNNIE TALE. In two flavors, alcoholic and un-alcoholic. Now, I know you are all teenagers so tonight we are serving you the un-alcoholic beverages. Please taste it and give us your opinion of the drink by the end of the night. Thank You!

Everyone of the contestants decided to taste the drink, all but three, Trent, Beth, and Harold. They said that they would try it later and were not thirsty at the time. Besides that, a lot of the people, especially the girls, enjoyed the drink and even had seconds and thirds

After that announcement, the party lasted another three hours. There were lots of making out, partying, blasting music, and mountains of food. Then at 12:30, the party was over and it was time for the contestants to leave.

The two buses were sitting outside the palace, ready to pick up the contestants. The first bus to leave was the guys' bus. After giving their opinions about the drink, they said good-bye to the girls and James.

Geoff: Bye, Bridge. It's been a blast and I'm glad I got to spend it with you.

Bridgette: Me too, Geoff. It was fun. (holding back tears)

Duncan: Well, see ya Princess.

Courtney: oh, Duncan, it was great to see you again. Please write soon.

Trent: I'll see you soon Gwen. Take care. (gives a kiss on the cheek)

Gwen: Yeah, you too.

Owen: Bye Izzy.

Izzy: OWEN! I'll miss you!

Tyler: So, I guess I'll see you around then.

Lindsay: Bye Ty, Have fun! (leaves a kiss on the cheek)

Once all the boys got on the bus, they screamed from the windows… 'THANKS JAMES!!' and went off into the distance.

The girls bus was right behind the boys bus. However, there was a problem with it…

LeShawna: What is up with this bus? Hey, James, come look.

James came over to the bus to see what was going on. Then he gave this brief statement…

James: Well, ladies. It seems that the bus has broken down for the night. Don't worry, I will call for another one and it will be here in the morning. In the meantime, it looks like you guys will be sleeping here tonight.

Lindsay: Woo Hoo! A sleep-over.

Izzy: Well, I guess this won't be so bad.

Soon, all the girls were taken back into the Bunny Palace and were given sleeping bags and pillows and ten different rooms.

James: Good-night, Ladies.

Girls: Good night James.

And on that note, they were all asleep. Then, at 2:00 am, James snuck out of his room and went to the bedrooms of the girls. He went to six of the ladies rooms', LeShawna, Bridgette, Courtney, Lindsay, Gwen, Izzy, and asked them each a different question.

(In LeShawna's room)

James: LeShawna, listen, I know it is late but can you sign this petition making it so African-American women are more acceptable to the world?

(In Bridgette's room)

James: Bridgette, I know it is late but could you sign this petition to help save the whales from being turned into sushi?

(In Courtney's's room)

James: Courtney, look, it's late but could you sign this petition, saying that Congress should make better decisions for the world?

(In Lindsay's room)

James: Lindsay, do you think you could sign this form, putting out more hair care and makeup products?

(In Izzy's room)

James: Izzy, do you think you could sign this petition to teach more and more kids survival skills?

(In Gwen's room)

James: Hey Gwen, do you want to sign this petition to have more dark, gothic-like music on the radio instead of all this pop-rock stuff out there these days.

All the ladies signed the form they were given.

The next day, the ladies awoke from their slumber and went out side to two buses.

James: All right ladies, so last night, I made a call and got two buses here. You all can leave today. First bus, Heather, Eva, Katie, Sadie, and Beth. Second bus, LeShawna, Courtney, Izzy, Lindsay, Bridgette, and Gwen.

Soon the ladies were boarded on both buses. The first bus took off, but the second bus was not leaving yet.

Gwen: Okay, what is going on?

Soon, James got on the bus to tell the six girls something…

James: Hello ladies, remember last night when you all signed a petition I gave you?

Bridgette: I.. I remember sorta but my head still hurts from last night's party.

James: Well, you all did sign a form, but it is not the form you thought you signed. You all signed the contract to be a new Bunny for the Bunny Palace.

All six girls: WHATT!?

LeShawna: Woah, time out. You can't just make us do all that just because it was dark and you had a paper and fake message, James.

James: Oh, but I can and I did. Oh, and by the way, (rips off goatee) there is no James here.

All six girls: (gasp) CHRIS MaCLEAN!!

* * *

Hah! Bet you did not see that coming. Any way, to sum it up, the six girls are now under a contract to be with the Bunny Palace and be Bunnies in the house and for magazines. Can the girls survive and get out of this predicament? Find out soon.

Hello everyone! Sorry it has been awhile. But I have had loads of stuff piled on me. Also, just the other day, I had my wisdom teeth pulled out, all four. I probably should not even have had the effort to make this chapter today, but I did. I will do my best to bring you the next few chapters of this story. Until then, bye for now.


	8. The Struggle

I'm back! Also, I am a year older! 17 to be exact! Anyway, please enjoy Chapter 8!

**

* * *

****Chapter 8: The Struggle**

LeShawna: Woah, Time-Out! You can not just have us work for you.

Chris: Oh, yes I can!

Bridgette: Chris, how did you get into the Bunny Palace?

Chris: That is none of your concern. The point is that you all signed this binding contract that reads 'I, (state name here), agree to the terms of this contract to be a bunny in the bunny palace. While enjoying the great rewards that I will receive, I promise to partake in everything related to Bunnies Inc.' So, that is it.

All six girls: (loud noise and madness)

Chris: Chef!!

_From the driver's seat of the bus…_

Chef Hatchet: SHUT UP!!

_All six girls went silent…_

Gwen: Wait, Chef is in on this too?

Chef: THAT does not apply to you. Now, I will not be hearing this mindless crap for weeks. Get out of this bus. Get in the mansion! And get ready for work.

Izzy: Work?

Chef: GET GOING!!

_Soon, all the girl got out of the bus and back into Bunny Palace…_

Chris: Okay ladies. Now, all of you go in through that door on the right and get in your bunny outfits. We have special guests coming tonight and I will not have bad impressions about this place or where I am at. Move!

_All the girls went into the room…_

LeShawna: Okay, y'all, something is not right here.

Lindsay: I know! I have never worked as a bunny before.

Gwen: No, stupid. We can't just be forced to work under these two. We need to take some action.

Courtney: I hear ya! Come on! Let's go teach Chef and Chris a lesson!

_Soon, all the girls burst open the door and ran to seize Chris and Chef…_

LeShawna (holding Chris by the throat): You can not make us do this!

Chris: Oh… Yes… I… Can!

_He pulls out a remote from his pocket and pressed a red button. Soon, all the girls had red in there eyes and let go of Chef and Chris…_

Chris: Now, that's more like it.

_He presses a green button and the girls seem normal again…_

Izzy: Whoa, what was that?

Chris: That was my 'Total Control Switch.' You see, if any of you disobey us or attempt to escape from this place, all I have to do is press one button. Once that happens, the bracelets I put on your wrists last night… (Everyone looks down to notice)… will link up with your central nervous system, giving me and Chef total control of your body.

Courtney: What? That's absurd!

Chris: Maybe, but it also ensures that you will never get out of here. Also, the bracelets are not only indestructible, but once I have activated the device three times, they will fuse into your body so that you will permanently be my servants.

Lindsay: NOOOOO!!

Chef: That's Right! And guess what?! You just wasted your first one. Two more strikes and it's all over. So you better… GET TO IT!!

_Soon, all the girls were back into the original room and put on their bunny outfits…_

Bridgette: Okay, I do not know about you guys, but these suits are really tight.

Courtney: OHH, I know. It's so revealing! They actually pay people to wear these?

_Soon, Chef entered into the room…_

Chef: Okay, ladies. It is time for 'Bunny School,' where I will teach you everything to be a Bunny.

_All the girls snicker upon hearing Chef say that…_

Chef: Just what is so funny?

Izzy: You are our instructor? Don't we need a model or someone 'in shape' to teach us?

Chef: Hey, if you don't like it, I can press this button and you will be forced to learn it.

Gwen: NO! No, we'll do it.

_So, after five long hours of training, it was time for the big night. During the big night, the girls did a good job and were able to serve all their customers well. Many men requested a kiss from the ladies and, because of their contract; they were forced to do it. Most of the time, they were against it, but once Chef or Chris showed them the remote, they had to do it. They felt exhausted when the night was over with and were getting ready for bed…_

Chris: Okay ladies. Good job! Tomorrow, we have a photo-shoot so get ready for that. Good night!

Gwen: GoF Yourself, Chris!

Chris: Uh, Uh, Uh. One more of those and it is strike number two.

_Soon, Chris was out of the room and the girls were gone to bed, cursing everything out. The next day, they were in a photo-shoot for Bunnies Inc. Magazine, __Bunnies Galore!_ _The girls had been going through this crap for about five days. Then, one night…_

Courtney: Good night, everyone.

Bridgette: Yeah, good… (ring, ring). That's my cell-phone.

Gwen: Are you going to answer it?

Bridgette: No, Chris and Chef banned us from our phones. If they find out, we could be mind-controlled again.

LeShawna: Girl, it may be our only chance to get access from the people out there. We need help.

Bridgette: _sigh_ Okay, I will. Hello?

Geoff: Hey, Bridge!

Bridgette: Geoff?

Geoff: Yeah, it's me. How's it going? You have not called since the party so I got worried.

Bridgette: Geoff, listen, I need he… (she was stopped because Chris pressed his red button)

Geoff: Bridgette? You there? Bridge? (Hang up) Weird. I should call back. _The number you have reached has been disconnected._ That's odd.

_Meanwhile, at the Palace…_

Chris (via TV screen): Don't even try. We have cameras all over this mansion. You can never hold something against us. By the way, that was your second strike. One more, and you will become our permanently-controlled servant. Bye!

Lindsay: That jerk!

Bridgette (sobbing): It's not fair. The one chance we get, and with Geoff. He probably hates me now.

LeShawna: No, he's probably just confused. He probably got some of the message.

Gwen: So, we are relying on Geoff to save us?

Courtney: We're doomed.

_Meanwhile, back at Geoff's house, he is on the phone with Duncan…_

Geoff: So I finally get a hold of Bridge, right? And right when I begin to talk to her, she hangs up.

Duncan: Oh, that's bad.

Geoff: Even worse, I call her right back and the line is disconnected.

Duncan: Dude, that sucks!

Geoff: I know, I think I lost my one true love, man. So how is it going with you and Courtney?

Duncan: Oh man, the one week that I am allowed to spend with my parents, I have tried to call her, but it goes directly to voice mail.

Geoff: So you are just at your parents' house now?

Duncan: Yeah, so it is pretty boring here. My parents are out right now so I am looking through some magazines.

Geoff: What kind?

Duncan: Okay, so my dad is subscribed to like five different 'dirty' magazines so I should be able to get a lot out of this weekend.

Geoff: Nice, man.

_Suddenly, Duncan picks up the newest issue of __Bunnies Galore!__ and looks inside to see the six girls…_

Duncan: Hey, dude. I think you should get over here.

Geoff: How come?

Duncan: Because your girl is not ignoring you.

Geoff: What do you mean?

Duncan: She's on the magazine from that party we were at.

Geoff: WHAT!!

Duncan: Yeah, get a hold of Trent, Owen, Tyler, and, I can not believe I am saying this, but get a hold of Harold.

Geoff: Why? Wait, you mean…

Duncan: Yeah, there girls are in here too. We need to find out how they got on this magazine.

Geoff: All right, I will be there. And I will get the others to be there too.

* * *

So it is revealed to the boys that there girls are on Bunnies Galore! Will they find out the girls are being used? Or will this just be an awesome thing for the boys to enjoy? Also, will the girls get that third strike? Find out soon!

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I have had lots of stuff to do. Also, I just turned 17 on the 3rd so I have had a great weekend. However, that does not mean I was going to disappoint my fans by making them wait. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope that I can update sooner.


	9. The Findings and Adventure

I'm Back!! Please enjoy Chapter 9!

**

* * *

****Chapter 9: The Findings & Adventure**

_Everyone is in Duncan's Room…_

Duncan: How the heck did all of our girls end up on the magazine? Uh, Guys?

_None of the guys are really paying attention because they are looking through the magazine…_

Duncan: (slams down the magazine) Guys, focus!

Tyler: Look Duncan, I do not think this is such a huge deal. I mean, all of our girls are quite attractive.

Owen: Yeah, maybe the guy at the party, what was his name? James Newton. Maybe he was able to get the girls into doing stuff for his franchise.

Duncan: No. There's more to it than just that. How many times has your girl called you since the party?

Tyler: Well, none.

Trent: Zero.

Harold: Uhhhhhhh…. (Fantasizing about LeShawna)

Duncan: HAROLD!

Harold: What? Okay, she has not called me.

Owen: Me neither. I have not even gotten an e-mail from my little hyena.

Duncan: Hyena?

Owen: What?! She likes it.

Trent: Actually, I have not been in any contact with Gwen since the party either.

Duncan: Exactly! There has to be something suspicious.

Geoff: Duncan's right. When I tried calling Bridgette for about the 100th time, I finally got a hold of her and all she said was, "Geoff, listen, I need he…" and then the line was dead. When I called again, the line was disconnected.

Tyler, Harold, Owen, Trent: Ohh, that's harsh.

Geoff: No, I think someone else disconnected the line.

Harold: Look, I still do not think that that is a cry for help.

Trent: Harold's right. Our girls will come around. And maybe we'll be able to visit them. Right now, we should relax and enjoy each other's company. (Opens can of soda)

Tyler: Dude, what's that? I haven't seen that soda before.

Trent: Oh, it's that new Bunny Tale drink they gave us at the party. I decided to finally try it.

Duncan: Bunny Tale? Wait a sec. isn't that stuff alcoholic?

Trent: No, if I recall, James said that he gave us the one titled un-alcoholic.

Duncan: Let me see that can.

Trent: Can't I finish it first?

Duncan: Fine.

Harold: Oh wait; I have one of those too. I haven't drunk it yet.

Duncan: Excellent!

Owen: What are you going to do with it?

Duncan: (brings out laptop) I'm going to do some research about this new drink.

_After minutes of searching…_

Geoff: There it is! Bunny Tale, a new drink, concocted by the people at Bunnies Inc, is currently under cont- contro-

Harold: Controversy! Idiot.

Geoff: I heard that!!

Harold: The drink is said to have two flavors, alcoholic and un-alcoholic. Now, most people would buy this drink for kids under the un-alcoholic level. However, many tests and experiments have made the conclusion that un-alcoholic Bunny Tale is worse than alcoholic.

Tyler: There's more. Four people took part in an experiment. A male-female team drank the alcoholic Bunny Tale and another male-female team tried the un-alcoholic Bunny Tale. After two days of study, the alcoholic team showed signs of regular drunkenness, some blurred vision, slouchy, and a little mismanaged.

Owen: However, the un-alcoholic team showed signs of extreme drunkenness, they were nearly blind, they fainted a few hours into it, and when they woke up, even a genius could not understand them.

Duncan: Bunny Tale has been taken out of the markets of Canada until further progress and results are brought to the table.

Geoff: Wow! This is incredible! Wait, Trent, are you… (gasp)

All the others (except Trent): (gasp)

Trent: OOOOHHHHHH!! I don't feel… BLLEEHHHH!! (vomit projecting from mouth)

Duncan: Oh man, on my bed I have yet to sleep in for months!

Trent: WOOOAAAHHH!! (crashes into wall and faints on floor)

Owen: Holy Shorts! That must be how the girls got into the business.

Harold: Not just that. When we were coming home on the bus, I noticed that everyone was acting weird.

(Flashback)(On bus)

Geoff: WOOOO HOOO!! That was the best party ever! (Faints into chair)

Tyler: (vomits) True dat!! (Faints)

Duncan: I could go to a million parties and not have as much fun as I did there. (Smashes head into Ezekiel's and Noah's heads, all faint)

Trent: Hey can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to practice.

Owen: Ohhhh, SHUT UP! (Smashes guitar in face, then faints)

Trent: My GUITAR!! (Weeping)

(End of Flashback)

Geoff: Wow, I do not even remember that night.

Harold: See?!

Duncan: So, that guy, James, must have drunken the girls just to get them to be part of Bunnies Inc.

Owen: Wow, who would have thought of that?

Geoff: Who cares man? We need a plan to get our girls out of there?

Tyler: Yeah, but what?

Duncan: Easy, we get into one of our cars, drive over there and bust them out.

Tyler: Uh, I don't have my license yet.

Harold: Me neither.

Owen: I'm grounded from my car.

Geoff: Yeah, me too.

Duncan: Okay, this is going to be harder than I thought. And with Trent unconscious, it will be even tougher because we will have to carry them.

Owen: Well, the report says it would wear off in a couple of days.

Duncan: No, it said that the people acted badly throughout the week.

Owen: Oh, right.

Tyler: Wait, Duncan, didn't you steal a cop car to go see Courtney?

Duncan: Yeah, what's your point?

Tyler: Well, if you can hijack another car that can fit all of us, then we could get to the Palace and save the girls.

Duncan: Nice plan, poindexter. Just one problem.

Tyler: What?

Duncan: We'll all go to jail for grand theft auto. And I'm already tired of juvy.

Geoff: Dude, I think that it's worth it. The girls deserve better than what they are going through. They may want to do what they are doing, but deep down, they feel like they are a pawn in some one else's game. And in this case, they are.

Owen: I'm willing to go to jail to save my hyena.

Tyler: Me too, minus the hyena part, but for Lindsay.

Harold: I would do it for LeShawna.

Trent: HHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!! (still a little unconscious)

Geoff: Duncan, we are all in this. Would you let Courtney down?

Duncan: NO!

Geoff: All right, let's do it.

All: AAAHHHHHH!!

_Later that night…_

Duncan: Okay, let's go.

_They are out of the house and notice a black SUV on the other side of the street…_

Geoff: There's one.

Duncan: Man, I am not driving an SUV out here.

Tyler: Dude, it's the only car out here.

Owen (with Tyler over his shoulder, still drunk): Tyler's right. It's now or never.

Duncan: Err, fine.

_Duncan jiggles the lock and hot-wires the car in about five minutes. They are about to leave when…_

Neighbor: Hey, you!!

Geoff: Oh, snap. Go! Go! Go!

_Duncan takes off…_

Neighbor: You won't get away with this. Come back here.

Harold: Phew! That was close.

_15 minutes in, they are about five minutes away when…_

RER! RER! RER! RER! (Blue and Red lights flashing)

Owen: Oh man. It's the heat!

Duncan: We're almost there. Just a little more…

Officer (car side-by-side with police car, from loudspeaker): PULL OVER, NOW!

Duncan: Make Us!

_The cars go into a bumper battle with one another when…_

Harold: Hey, it's the exit.

Duncan: Just… one… more… hit.

_The police car hits the SUV, which sets the vehicle in the exit lane while the police are still on the highway…_

Officer (in passenger seat): Err, Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!!

_Meanwhile…_

Tyler: This is it!

Owen: All or Nothing.

Harold: The battle we have been waiting for.

Geoff: All for one and one for all.

Trent: RRREEEEEERR!! ((sigh) still drunk)

Duncan: Uh, right. There it is! Bunny Palace!

Thrilling chapter huh!? Will the guys save their damsels in distress? Will Chris click the red button again? Will all the boys go to prison? Find out soon!

Okay guys, I think I have about two or three chapters left in this story. I appreciate all the wonderful reviews. Also, thank you for all the viewers who have kept with the story and the Total Drama Island Series. Think. It's October and TDI started in the U.S. on June 5, 2008. Only six episodes left. Hang in there! I'm sure the creators appreciate your viewership and support.


	10. The Discovery

Here is Chapter 10! I hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

****Chapter 10: Discovery**

_Car comes to a screeching halt…_

Geoff: All right, we bought some time because the cops went off course.

Harold: Yeah… so how do we get into the Palace?

Duncan: Ok… I was hoping you guys had and idea.

Trent (woke up from big, alcoholic hangover): DUNCAN!!

Duncan: What? I can't think of everything.

_Guys thinking… two minutes later…_

Owen: Oh, I got it!

Tyler: WHAT?!

Owen: Maybe we could find some air vents to crawl through so we can locate the girls.

Geoff: Air vents?

Owen: Yeah, every place has them. We just crawl through, wait until the big boys are off to sleep, grab our gals, and leave.

Duncan: That's fine, except for one thing.

Owen: What's that?

Duncan: Your physique! How are you going to fit through an air vent!?

Owen: … Oh, right!

Trent: Now, wait, I think Owen has an idea here.

Geoff: How's that?!

Trent: We five go through the vents, but before that, we disguise Owen as a bodyguard or something. Then, I brought these walkie-talkies just in case, he can tell us when it is time to get out of the vents. Because, even if we see the guys go in to there rooms, they could come right back out for any reason and spot us.

Tyler: That's perfect! Let's do it.

Duncan: But what can we find to disguise Duncan?!

Trent: Good question.

Harold (feels something on his foot): Hey, what's this? (Picks up a fake goatee)

Geoff: What is that?

Harold: It's a goatee. But I think it's fake.

Duncan (confused): Uh, Um, okay, I do not know how that happened, but it will have to do. Owen, put this on.

Owen: OKAY!

Tyler: And turn your shirt backwards so no one will recognize you.

Geoff: Oh, and take my hat.

Harold: Okay, I think that will do it.

Trent: One last thing, (hands Owen the walkie-talkie), remember Owen, when you are sure the boys have fallen asleep, you call us and we will come down.

Owen: Got it!

Tyler: All right guys! Let's do this!

All: YEAH!!!

_The boys go around the palace and they do find an air vent and they begin crawling… Meanwhile, new disguised bodyguard Owen knocks on the door…_

_Knock knock_

Chef: Yeah, what do you want?

Owen (in his mind): _gasp_ It's Chef! What's he doing here?! UH OH!!

Chef: Well?!

Owen (with new voice): Um, yes. I am Ow… Oscar and I have been hired to be your bodyguard for the week.

Chef: I did not order no bodyguard.

Owen: Yes, well, you see, part of the reason is my.. uh car broke down and I need a place to stay tonight. And since this is… uh the notorious Bunny Palace, I thought I would… uh be the body guard for the night. It is… uh my job.

Chef: Oh, well, in that case, I think its okay. Come on in!

Owen (in mind): Yes!

_Meanwhile in the air vents, it is, in order, from back to front, Harold, Tyler, Trent, Geoff, Duncan…_

Harold: I sure hope Owen got in.

Duncan: (stops)

Geoff (bumps into Duncan); Dude, what gives?!

Duncan: Guys, look!

_All guys look to see that Owen has gotten in and is being escorted by Chef…_

Tyler: That looks like Chef!

Geoff: No way, that can not be Chef.

Trent: Wait, look over by that door.

_The guys look over to see none other than Chris MacClean come out after closing the door…_

Harold: That's Chris MacClean!

Trent: So they are the ones holding up our girls.

Duncan: God, I am going to kill those two.

Tyler: Save some room for me!

Geoff: Shh, they are talking…

_In the room…_

Chris: So, we have a new bodyguard, huh?

Chef: Yep.

Chris: Cool. Show him his room if he gets tired. Any way, I am going to sleep.

Chef: All right boy, here is your stay for the night. And I better not hear you outside my walls or all hell will break loose. Understand?!

Owen: Uh, uh yes sir.

Chef: Good! I am going to sleep!

Owen: Good night!

Chef: Whatever (closes door to Owen's room)

Owen (emerging from his room) (sees Chef and says): Just getting… a drink.

Chef: Fine! See ya! (Closes his door)

_Owen looks through the peek hole of both doors and sees both Chef and Chris are asleep…_

Owen (walkie-talkie): Okay, coast is clear.

_All boys emerge from the vents…_

Trent: Good job Owen.

Owen: Thanks! Now where are the girls?

Tyler: I saw Chris come from this door.

Duncan: Okay, moment of truth…

_Opens door to the girls room…_

Duncan: YES! (goes quieter) We have to be quiet. Tyler, close the door behind you.

Tyler: (quiet) Okay (shuts door)

Geoff: So, do we just wake them up?

Trent: I think so. Because we are too tired to carry them to the car.

Duncan: Courtney?

Courtney: what?! _Gasp_ Duncan, you are here (hugs him)

Harold: LeShawna?

LeShawna: Who there?! Harold, you came to my rescue (Hugs him tight that he nearly explodes)

Tyler: Lindsay?

Lindsay: T… Tyler! You're here. OMG! OMG! OMG!

Trent: Gwen?

Gwen: What, it's l… Trent! (hugs him)

Owen: Wake up, my little hyena.

Izzy: Wha… Owen?! You're here. YYYYYEEEAAAAHHHH!!!!!

Geoff: Shh. Bridge?

Bridgette: Geoff?! It's you! (crying while hugging)

Duncan: We're here to bust you out.

Courtney: We can't. This place is constantly being monitored.

LeShawna: Yeah, if we are caught…

Trent: Doesn't matter.

Tyler: Yeah, we are getting out one way or another.

Geoff: We ain't leaving you behind

Owen: Come on.

_All the boys piggy-back the girls…_

Geoff: Look, the door.

Duncan: Almost there!

_Suddenly, an alarm sounds and the door is locked through a medieval gate…_

All: CHRIS!

Chris: So, we have some Romeo's coming to save there Juliet's, huh?

Tyler: Give up, Chris.

Duncan: Yeah, it's six on two.

Chris: Mwahahahahaha!!!

Harold: What's so funny?!

Chris: You think you have won. On the contrary, you're about to lose, in more ways than one. (presses red button)

Girls: NOOOOO!!!!

Trent: What's going on?!

Gwen: TRENT…

LeShawna: HAROLD…

Bridgette: GEOFF…

Lindsay: TYLER…

Izzy: OWEN…

Courtney: DUNCAN…

_They all show red in there eyes…_

Geoff: BRIDGETTE!!! What have you done?!

Chris: It's not what I have done, but what has happened because of you.

Owen: Let them go, Chris!

Tyler: Yeah, it's us you want.

Chris: I can't. I just pressed this button for the third time. Your girls are now my mind-controlled slaves. And there is nothing you can do. Unless…

Duncan: Unless what?

Chris: Unless you would be willing to hurt the ones you love…

_To Be Continued_

* * *

Now that the girls are under Chris' control, will the boys survive? Can they get there girls back or is this the end? And what about the police officer who, I just heard, got back on the exit and is on there way? The answers coming soon!

Hey guys! Sorry about the long updates! I hope you liked the chapter. Don't worry, Chapter 11 will be up sooner than usual.


	11. Strange Encounter

Sorry for the wait! Here you go! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: Strange Encounter

_The girls are now mind-controlled and are stampeding toward the guys. Guys go off running…_

Duncan: Guys! Quick! In here!

_Duncan leads all the guys into the guest bathroom and locks the door…_

Chef: Come on, Chris. Get the girls to ram down the door.

Chris: Not a problem, Chef. The boys would not leave here without there woman. All we have to do is get the girls around the door and once they come out, BOOM! The boysget pulverized.

_Meanwhile, in the bathroom…_

Owen: (freaking out) What are we gonna do!?

Trent: Yeah, I mean we can't hurt them.

Geoff: We're in a real pickle here.

Tyler: Well, I have one idea.

Harold: What's that?

Tyler: Maybe if we go on the defensive, like block ourselves from any and all attacks, the girls will get tired and run out of power. Then, we ambush Chris and destroy that device.

Trent: I don't know…

Tyler: Well what other choice do we have?

Duncan: All right, fine. We'll do it.

Geoff: Okay 1...

Harold: 2…

All: 3!!!!!! (Crash through door)

Chris: Get 'em!!

Duncan: Come and get it!

Geoff: Bring it!

Harold: Block! Block! (Punch) OMF!! Oh, Man!! (Falls to the ground)

Tyler: Harold's down!

Trent: (Gwen slaps Trent) Gwen, snap out of it! (Punches Trent, Trent falls)

Owen: We've lost another! AAAHHHH!!!! (Runs around screaming) (Izzy follows and actually runs into Gwen)

Duncan: (Sees collision) Wait a minute! That's it! Geoff, get Bridgette to run after you, then run towards me.

Geoff: WHAT?!

Duncan: Just trust me.

Geoff: Okay. (Geoff has Bridgette on his tail, and runs toward Duncan, who has Courtney on his tail)

Duncan: Okay, Geoff, ready… Go right! (Both guys turn right and run while their girls run into one another) Yes, it worked.

Owen: Oh, I see! Hey Tyler, get Lindsay to chase after you.

Tyler: All right! (Lindsay starts chasing after Tyler and Tyler turns right just as he is about to run into LeShawna, Lindsay and LeShawna collide)

Owen: Yes! It worked!

Geoff: Okay, now tie them up with this rope I brought.

Duncan: You brought rope?!

Geoff: Like Trent with the walkie-talkies, when it's a rescue mission, you have to be ready for anything.

Owen: Sweet! Hurry before they get up.

_Owen ties up LeShawna and Lindsay, Geoff ties up Bridgette and Courtney, Duncan ties up Izzy and Gwen. Afterwards, the four guys standing face Chris…_

Duncan: Your servants are down! And so are you!

Geoff: We've got you now!

Chris: Don't be so cocky. I've still got a trick or two up my sleeve. (Turns up mind-control power)

Tyler: What are you doing?

Chris: I'm increasing the power of my mind-control. If you thought the girls were tough now, you ain't seen nothing yet.

_As the mind control grows bigger, the girls break free from the wrangling…_

Owen: (gasp)

Geoff: Dude, what are we going to do now?

Duncan: I'm… I'm not sure.

Tyler: Hey guys, we got to get away somehow.

Owen: Let's get to higher ground.

Duncan: Good idea. Geoff, get Harold. Owen, get Trent.

Tyler: Let's go!

_Guys run upstairs very fast and run into a closet…_

Chris: Oh, I guess they realized that they can't win.

Chef: So, now what?

Chris: We rest and wait for their surrender. Then, we get a new staff of butlers so we can get more service.

Chef: Mwahahahaha!

Chris: I know! We can't lose.

_Meanwhile, in the closet, Trent and Harold are still out…_

Tyler: Dude, I think we're sunk.

Duncan: (sigh) I don't believe I'm saying this, but I think you're right.

Geoff: So do we just leave without the girls?

Duncan: That might be our only…

_Suddenly, the guys here some muffling…_

Owen: Did you hear that?

Tyler: Yeah, I heard something.

Duncan: Me too.

Geoff: Hey guys, over here, in the corner.

Tyler: It's a man.

Owen: He's all tied up.

Geoff: Quick! Let's take off the bandana tied over his mouth.

_Geoff takes off the bandana so the man can speak…_

Duncan: Are you all right?

Man: Yes, except I have been in this awful closet for about two weeks.

Owen: Wait, are you…?

Man: Boys, I'm Charles Zander.

Geoff: The man behind Bunnies Inc.!

* * *

I'm leaving you guys on a cliff hanger. What can the boys do?! Can they turn to Mr. Zander for help? Will Chris and Chef win? Find out next time!

Hey guys. I'm sorry for the delay. Don't worry. By the end of the week, I promise to put at least one more chapter up. This story is nearing its end. I appreciate all the support throughout the entire story. I'll see you soon!


	12. History with a Happy Ending?

Here is Chapter 12! By the way, **read the stuff on the bottom! **Otherwise, enjoy.

**

* * *

Chapter 12: History with a Happy Ending?**

_We join the boys in the closet, Harold and Trent still knocked out and right where the story left off…_

Man: Boys, I'm Charles Zander.

Geoff: The man behind Bunnies Inc.!

Charles: The very same.

Owen: What are you doing in here?

Charles: Well boys, I have been cooped up in this closet for about three weeks. You see,

_**Flashback (thoughts in bold)**_

**(Continuing Charles from the closet): I had been doing my usual routine like I do all day. I went downstairs for breakfast after being greeted by my lady bunnies when suddenly, I was ambushed by this weird dude and his 400-pound black sidekick. The black dude was holding me against the wall with red in his eyes and I screamed, "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!" Then, the weird greasy-haired guy said-**

Chris: We want your mansion, Mr. Zander.

**I said, "Why do you want my house and why are you really here?" As they were talking, I looked over and noticed the rest of my beautiful ladies who live here were scared and just cowered by the kitchen door. The weirdo said-**

Chris: We want to make a show and the best way to get the most money from that show was to film it at an incredible place. So we chose this place.

**I said, "Well you can't have it." Then, the black man did something so horrible that I shudder just saying it-**

Chef: Oh, we were not asking. We're just gonna take it. And since you seem to know everything, we're gonna keep you… IN HERE!

**I was thrown into this closet and was immediately struck unconscious. When I finally woke up, it was by the weirdo and he had told me all the awful things he and his lowlife sidekick had done-**

Chris: It's good to see that you're awake. You've been asleep for over 15 hours. By the way, since your slumber, we've kicked out all your ladies, mailed out some letters, and used your bank account in order to pay for many festivities for our big party in five days.

**It was horrible! The worst part was, I could not see my house at all because of a blindfold around my eyes. They eventually put it on my mouth when, I believe, the party had started, probably so nobody would hear me**. **I shrieked again, in an attempt for help, "What do you want from me?" Then, the weirdo told me-**

Chris: I want to know where your bracelets are, Zander. I've been told by many of your ladies, when I booted them out of course, that you had bracelets that you made your girls wear in order to make them do any and all you wanted.

**He had found out my deepest, darkest secret. Ever since I was a kid, I wanted a lifestyle with nothing but enjoyment, ease, and zero distractions. So, at the age of thirteen, I had done it. I invented the ultimate device for all my needs, the Bracelet of Limitless Desires, or BOLD. I decided that I would first use it on my mother. It had worked for about four hours and then came… THE THIRD STRIKE! She was now completely under my control. I thought it was going to be a great life until one thing happened…**

Zander's Dad (unaware of his wife's mind-controlled state): Hey honey. I just finished a long day of work. How about a kiss?

**After that, I wanted her to turn on the TV. The problem was she would not come. In fact, when I saw her again, her eyes were back to normal and she had sent me to my room. Turned out she was aware of my actions and I had to confess what had happened. I was grounded for five months, with restrictions on everything I did. The one thing that experience taught me was this; the bracelet was useless to the power of affection.**

_End of Flashback for now…_

_Trent and Harold had just regained consciousness…_

Trent: Ohh, what happened?!

Harold: Yeah, I feel like an anvil hit my head.

Owen: Hey guys, we're in a closet.

Tyler: And we're listening to Charles Zander telling a story.

Geoff: Yeah, he's been in this closet, tied up for three… (get hit by Duncan)

Duncan: Okay that's enough. You were saying, Mr. Zander…

Charles: Ahh, yes…

_**Flashback (Thoughts in bold)**_

**I decided to use the bracelet for something a whole lot differently. I would use it to find my soul mate. So, as I went through school, I had dates with girls. As the relationship progressed, I would give them the bracelet as a gift. Then, I would mind control them for my own pleasures until the third strike activated. Then, I kissed them. Unfortunately, they did not work. Even worse, I was stuck with the girl because the only way to deactivate the device(s) was to either have my true love kiss me or to get them from the inside-out. Now, I may be a mean man, but if there's one thing I'm not, it's a killer. **

**So, after thirty years with the device, I had 23 "girlfriends." They always would assist me and I started to hate it. I was getting sick of it. I mean, who wants to look at there "ex(es)" everyday of their life?**

**The only good thing that came out of it was with the girls doing jobs, I received all the money. I used that money to form Bunnies Inc. and the Bunny Palace. I felt that I would be nice and give my "girlfriends" there own room and good life in a fancy place. **

**Then, one day, I gave the bracelet to my 24****th**** "girlfriend", Melinda. When the bracelet reached the third strike, we kissed. And when our lips met, her eyes had gone back to blue. I had done it! I had found my soul mate.**

**Unfortunately, when her eyes turned back to normal, so did the eyes of my other "girlfriends". Once Melinda saw that I had multiple girlfriends, she left me. I won and lost my true love in a span of five minutes.**

**Not only that, I had 23 other women mad at me. So, I felt the only thing I could do, that could keep me satisfied and keep the company afloat, was give them all the money they had gotten from working for me and let them continue to work for me and get all the benefits they wanted. In the end, they agreed. **

**After that horrible experience, I was done with controlling women. It was wrong and even if I did it again, I would not find my soul mate and I could probably go to jail. I destroyed the remaining bracelets I had made and told the weirdo, "I don't have them anymore" to which he said-**

Chris: Well, since you seem to know how to make them, you are going to make me some. So I can control the girls from 'TDI' to be my servants and tickets to relaxation and richness.

**I had no idea what TDI was, but with the threat of so many things, I was forced to make some bracelets once again. It had been four years since my dismantling of them, but I still had the blue prints from about 35 years ago. I ended up making eleven, according to his orders. Then, he had his huge sidekick throw me in the closet and they checked on me again about two weeks ago, just to put the bandana over my eyes to over my mouth so no one could here me speak. Everyday, they would toss me a meal or two. Probably to keep me alive unless they needed more help. **

_End of Flashback_

Charles:Now you guys are here in the closet, my newest visitors in three weeks. So what, you guys the weirdo's extra henchmen?

Owen: No, actually, we are people from TDI.

Trent: Yeah, that weirdo, who's name is Chris, happens to have used your bracelets to control our girlfriends.

Charles: Oh, my.

Geoff: And we came here to try and rescue them.

Duncan: But, we don't want to hurt them.

Harold: And they are kicking our butts.

Duncan: (punch) No they're not.

Tyler: We were feeling like we were not going to win until we found you and heard your story.

Charles: Yes, you guys know how to win. The question is… Is your girlfriend your true soul mate?

* * *

And that's all for now. Will the boys prevail? Is Chris going down? Will someone at least free Charles from the rope he is tied up in? All this and more… coming soon!

**Hey guys. Listen; by the time you have read this, I will have completed the other chapters. The question is, when and how do you want them posted? I'm going to post one a day, this story could end tomorrow, it could end when 'Total Drama Island' ends on Thursday in the U.S. (Last chapter, if so, will be posted that day no matter what, maximum is five more chapters) **

**You decide how you want this story unfolded. The chapters are currently split into five chapters. They can be combined, but only if you choose to. Send me your reviews, along with decisions. The first four or five will make my decision. So act fast!**

Also, if you are still going to follow the Total Drama Island Fanfiction series, give me ideas for stories. I want to make your small, Fanfiction wishes come true the best I can.


	13. True Love And Cops?

**Well guys! As promised, here's chapter 13. Enjoy!**

**BTW, major Geoff/Bridgette action for all you who are fans of them.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: True Love… And Cops?**

Charles: The question is… Is your girlfriend your true soul mate?

Duncan: I'm pretty sure our girls want us as there husbands.

Owen: Yeah, I know Izzy wants me forever.

Charles: All right, if you think so.

Tyler: I know so.

Charles: This is it boys, you six are probably what is standing between a world filled with freedom or a world with mind-controlled women. Good Luck!

ALL SIX: We're off. (They leave the closet)

Charles: Can someone untie me?!

_At the living room, the doors burst open…_

Trent: We're back, Chris

Harold: Yeah, and you have something that belongs to us.

Chris: So, you're back for more, eh? That's good, because I just raised the control of the girls' bracelets to about 90% power. Enjoy!

_Girls attack the boys like jaguars after their prey…_

Duncan: All right boys, let em' have it.

All: Right.

_The boys go after them…_

Harold: LeShawna, pucker up.

_Harold kisses LeShawna and Chris and Chef look in both astonishment and terror. Fortunately for them, LeShawna is unaffected and smacks Harold upside the head…_

Harold: Oh, I…. failed. (Faints)

Tyler: Harold, no!!

Chef: Chris, they know how to free the girls.

Chris: I know. I'm turning the mind-control to full power. We will prevail, Chef!

_The girls go wild and the boys are facing big trouble…_

Duncan: Princess, prepare yourself. Here comes… AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! (Duncan is punched to the wall as he is about to kiss Courtney, and is knocked unconscious)

Owen: Duncan, we'll save you. Izzy, come back to me, my hy… AAAAHHHHHHH!!!! (Izzy karate chops Owen into the floorboard and he can't get his big head out)

Geoff: Trent, there's only three of us left. Trent… (Geoff turns to see Trent hung upside down and unconscious) Trent, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man.

Tyler: Don't worry Geoff. I got Lindsay right here. (Kisses Lindsay in hopes of freeing her, but her eyes are still red and she throws him into the wall)

Geoff: Tyler, NOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Tyler: Geoff, it's all… up… to you. (Fades to unconsciousness)

Geoff: What am I going to do? How am I going to get to Bridgette? She's totally insane and wild. Besides, she probably thinks I'm like Tyler and Harold, as in not her true boyfriend. I might as well give up…

_Geoff suddenly refers back to some memories of good times he had with Bridgette…_

**Geoff: I can't take my eyes off you, sweetheart.**

**Bridgette: Back at you, honey. (Kiss)**

**-**

**Geoff: Bridgette, would… will you… can I…?**

**Bridgette: (giggles) Geoff, are you trying to ask me on a date?**

**Geoff: (just stands there and nods)**

**Bridgette: I'd love to.**

**-**

**Geoff: Bridgette, you were amazing out there on the water.**

**Bridgette: Well Geoff, you gave me moral support and strength.**

**Geoff: How's that?**

**Bridgette: You, coming here to watch me compete, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.**

**Geoff: Really?**

**Bridgette: (kisses Geoff on the cheek) Really.**

_Back to situation…_

Geoff: Wait a minute. I can't be like Harold or Tyler. I have to matter to Bridgette.

_Geoff takes off his hat and gets out the remaining rope he had…_

Geoff: Forgive me, Bridge.

_Geoff uses the rope as a lasso and gets a hold of Bridgette by the arm. Then, he hog ties her down to the ground and kisses her. Chef and Chris watch…_

Geoff: Come on Bridge, come back to me. (crying) I don't… think I can go through life without your kindred spirit and… wonderful support. Please… come back to me.

_Geoff unties the rope and sits next to Bridgette, who is lying down. Suddenly, here eyes turn to back to normal…_

Geoff: Bridgette?

Bridgette: Uhhh… What happened?

Geoff: You're back! (Picks her up in a big bear hug)

Bridgette: Geoff, where am I?

Geoff: You and the other girls… (gasp) the others! They should be back to normal too. (Turns around)

LeShawna: Yo, where am I?

Lindsay: Oooh, hello?

Geoff: YES, you're all back to normal

Chris: NOOOOO!!!!! WE WERE SO CLOSE!

The Six Girls: CHRIS MACLEAN!

Chef: Uh, dude, get ready.

Gwen: Now I remember. You turned us into slaves.

Izzy: Controlled us against our will.

Courtney: And forced us to do anything you wanted

Chris: Well, yeah… but…

_Suddenly, the door opened to the Bunny Palace and police appeared…_

Geoff: Oh, no! I forgot.

Cop: You there, in the pink. Stop right there.

Geoff: Oh, hi officer.

Cop: You took this man's (points to old guy whose car the boys took) car, am I wrong?

Bridgette: Geoff?

Geoff: Yes, it's true. The six of us took this man's car to get to this palace.

Courtney: Six?

Geoff: Yeah, me, Tyler, Harold, Duncan, Trent, and Owen. They're all over there, unconscious.

All the girls (except Bridgette): (gasp) Oh, no! (runs to their guy)

Courtney: Duncan?

Duncan: Ooh, hey princess.

Courtney: Duncan, you're okay. (Hugs him)

Izzy: Yoo Hoo! Owen?

Owen: Hello? Iz… IZZY! You're back. (Hugs her)

Gwen: Uh… Trent?

Trent: Gwen? You're back to normal. (Hugs her)

LeShawna: Uh, Harold?

Harold: Le… LeShawna?

LeShawna: What's up, white boy?

Harold: Get away from me, traitor.

LeShawna: What?

Lindsay: Tyler?

Tyler: Lindsay? You lied to me.

Lindsay: I did?

Tyler: Yeah, you're not my girlfriend.

_Meanwhile, at the door, Geoff is facing the cops, with Bridgette by his side…_

Cop: So, you admit to grand theft auto and running away from officers?

Geoff: Yes, officer. But…

Cop: But nothing. I'm afraid you will have to settle this… in court.

Geoff: What?

Bridgette: Geoff, how could you?

Cop: You're under arrest.

_Suddenly, from the closet, a still tied-up Charles Zander appears…_

Charles: STOP!

Chris: What the heck?!

Chef: He got out!

Geoff: Charles!

Cop: Shut up, you. Sir, what is the meaning of this?

Charles: This man you have handcuffed, officer, is innocent. He and his fellow comrades were here on a mission: to stop these two scumbags to my left and set their girlfriends free. Since all the girls seem to have their eyes turned back to normal, someone must have kissed his soul mate.

Geoff: That was me!

Cop: I said "Be quiet."

Geoff: Sorry.

Cop: What are you saying sir?

Charles: Take me and everyone else here to court. I believe you will have the right people set free and the others sent to prison.

Cop: Fine. Everyone here is going to the courthouse in two days. Be prepared.

* * *

Who will win? Will the six boys go to jail? Will Tyler & Lindsay and Harold & LeShawna still hook up at the end? Find out tomorrow in the conclusion of I Wanna Be Famous, Be Careful What You Wish For.

Well, the people have spoken. The final chapter of this story will be posted tomorrow. Thank you for all the reviews and feedback.


	14. Court Case

Here is your final chapter! Thank you for everything! Also, if you want me to make another story, let mw know. Otherwise, please enjoy the finale!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Court Case**

_The day of the case…_

_The courtroom is filled up with the boys and girls involved, Chris, Chef, Charles Zander, and other people who decided to come and see a court case. The Plaintiff is the man whose car was taken, Jack Cass, and the defendant is Geoff. The two of them hold there fate in the hands of twelve random people, Jenna Side, Paige Turner, Robin Banks, Seymour Butts, Terry Aki, Anita Life, Barbie Dahl, Ben Dover, Ella Vader, Manny Kinn, and the foreman, Harry Johnson._

Bailiff: All rise, the honorable Judge Harris presiding.

Judge: Okay, in the case of Jack v. Geoff, we have a case where Jack accuses Geoff of committing grand theft auto with a number of other men involved. Geoff admits that he has a reason as to why he had to steal his car. Geoff, your argument.

Geoff: Thanks, dude. Oops, I mean, your honor. I'm here today to say that, yes me and my buddies did steal Mr. Cass' car. However, we did not just do it for any reason. No, we did it because those two people in the audience, the big black guy and the skater dude, literally mind-controlled my girlfriend and the other guys' girlfriends' as well. We did not have a ride and we needed to save them. So we found his car and took it, hoping we could get it back before he realized it was gone. Unfortunately, he found out and that is why I am here in court.

Judge: Is that all?

Geoff: Yes, your honor.

Judge: Okay, do you have anyone you want to bring up?

Geoff: Yeah, I want to bring up Chris Maclean to the stand.

_Chris walked up in the booth for questioning…_

Bailiff: Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?

Chris: I do.

Geoff: Mr. Maclean, what have you been doing for the past three weeks?

Chris: I've been at the Bunnies Palace.

Geoff: And what have you been doing at the Palace?

Chris: Relaxing, getting money.

Geoff: Is it true that you trapped that man, Charles Zander, in the closet?

Chris: Um…

Bridgette: Remember, you are under oath.

Judge: Order! Continue.

Chris: Yes, I did.

Geoff: And is it true that you made Mr. Zander make devices that would control those six girls over there?

Chris: Um, yes, but they were originally used by Zander himself for his own needs. Then I used them.

Jack: Objection, your honor what is this doing for my case?

Judge: Order. Geoff, this better tie into why you took Mr. Cass' car.

Geoff: It will your honor. No further questions for Mr. Maclean. Now I want to call up Duncan to the stand.

_Duncan comes up and takes the oath…_

Geoff: Duncan, is it true that when the five of us, Owen, Tyler, Harold, Trent, and me, found out about our girls, we wanted to drive to the Palace?

Duncan: Yeah.

Geoff: But, you were grounded from driving, your parents' car was away from house, and all of us took cabs to get here.

Duncan: That is correct.

Geoff: Duncan, were you able to hot-wire Mr. Cass' car?

Duncan: Yeah.

Geoff: And we lured the police to the Palace in hopes of arresting Chris and Chef?

Duncan: Absolutely!

Geoff: That's all for me.

Judge: Well, Geoff, your statements seem to be compelling. However, without any visible proof, I'm afraid that…

Charles: Stop! I have information vital to this case.

Judge: Order! Order! Sir, what are you doing?

Charles: I want to be called as a witness.

Judge: It's too late.

Charles: But I can decide this case.

Judge: (sigh) Geoff, do you have someone else you want to call up?

Geoff: Yes, I want to call Charles Zander to the stand.

_Mr. Zander takes the oath…_

Geoff: Charles, before I ask, is it true what Mr. Maclean said about how you used to use the device for your own personal gains?

Charles: Yes.

Geoff: Now, do you have something for this case?

Charles: Yes, I do. (Pulls out a videotape) Mr. Maclean ended up doing one thing wrong with all his planning, forgetting to take down the security cameras in the mansion, used to monitor every action being taken place. Everything is on this tape, from me getting tied up, to the party, to the bracelets, to the fights. Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, in your deliberation, watch this tape. All your questions should be answered.

Geoff: No further questions your honor.

Judge: Okay, Plaintiff, anything else?

Jack: No, sir.

Judge: Defendant?

Geoff: Nope.

Judge: Okay, members of the jury, you have all the information, time to make a decision.

_Jury goes in the room to make the ultimate decision…_

_The court case is resumed, four days later…_

Judge: Mr. Foreman, have you reached a verdict?

Mr. Johnson: Yes your honor. In the case of Jack v. Geoff, we find in favor of… the defendant.

_Whole courthouse goes nuts…_

Mr. Johnson: We came to the conclusion that Geoff and his buddies' actions were more of a right that overpowered the wrongness of their decision to commit grand theft auto.

Geoff: All right.

Mr. Johnson: We would also point out that we find Chef Hatchet, Chris Maclean, and Charles Zander guilty for charges such as denying women their freedom, as well as committing acts of slavery.

Trent: (gasp) Charles?!

Charles: It's all right. I feel I deserve it.

Judge: All right, Mr. Johnson, what do you suggest?

Mr. Johnson: We would like to sentence all three of them to ten years behind bars.

Judge: Very well. Geoff, Jack, you are free to go. The other three, you have been sentenced to ten years in prison. (bangs gavel)

_The next day, Chef, Chris, and Charles are about to go to prison, LeShawna, Harold, Lindsay, and Tyler have left for home and gone there separate ways. The other eight say goodbye to Charles…_

Charles: Good-bye everybody.

Duncan: Hey Mr. Zander, thank you.

Owen: Yeah, we don't know what we could have done without you.

Trent: I'm sorry you have to go to jail.

Gwen: Me too.

Charles: I appreciate it and don't worry. I feel that I should have gone to jail a long time ago. I should never have thought to have controlled the opposite sex for my own personal gain.

Izzy: True.

Charles: Well, everyone, I feel I need to go. There's a jail cell with my name on it.

_The eight wave off in the distance…_

Courtney: Wow, what a weird adventure.

Bridgette: And to think, if we never went on that show, we could have avoided all this.

Geoff: Yeah, but you wouldn't have had a chance to meet us.

Bridgette: That's true.

Geoff: So I guess when you wanna be famous, you better be careful what you wish for because you just might get it.

**THE END**


End file.
